Golden Ashes
by Alwe
Summary: Naruko has a friend growing up, OC is blind. Mainly sticks to plot in the beginning 5-man squad instead of 4. Eventual Badass OC. I'll try messing around with the old man's predefined world to see what I can change while abiding by his world laws. Not overly serious but pretty gritty.


''Alwe, wake up...ALWE you have to wake up!- ALWE GET UP THIS INSTANT!'' he shot up from his up fast enough the he toppled over, ending in a small heap of pillows and covers. ''Now, Alwe you know that you should wake up on you're own by now.'' His caretaker admonished

''Meanie..sleepy..back..night'' the young child grumbled at his caretaker before trying to fall back asleep whilst still on the floor.  
''ALWE! get up this instant or you won't be getting any breakfast!'' the boy shot up from the ground ''No! Sarui-Onee-san, I'm up!''

Sarui snickered before telling the boy to get dressed and head to the Mess hall, Alwe sighed before putting his bed back in order and getting some clothes on, he was a rather average boy for his age, standing at a regular height for any 6 year old boy he had shoulder length dark brown hair and a soft face, excluding the 'black' bandages covering his eyes of course.  
He traced his hand along the supposedly black bandages on his face feeling the end of the bandages which rested around the small of his back. They had always been there ever since the orphanage took him in, apparently they were part of a Seal which prevented anyone from taking them off, even when brought to the attention of the Shinobi who said that it was very powerful Seal work and that even they couldn't remove it.

''I guess todays the big day huh...'' It was the start of the Academy school year and since he was finally of age he would be attending this year. He quickly stopped thinking to himself and rushed to the Mess hall not wanting to miss breakfast and have to go to School on an empty stomach. Rushing in and sitting down he smiled at Sarui who was in the process of serving him a bowl of porridge, he had always been able to tell where people where, even though he was effectively blind ''Thank you Sarui-Onee-san'' he said to his caretaker once she finished serving him his breakfast.

He grabbed his spoon and started slowly eating his porridge, 'I hope I get to see a bunch of new colors' he thought to himself whilst eating his porridge, his way of seeing had always been a bit different since the bandages impaired his vision, he had developed a 'sight' that compensated for it.  
Chakra, at least that is what the Doctor said he was seeing, although it didn't really explain the thin silver outline he saw most objects marked by. It did explain the colorful hue that everyone had, their 'Chakra' the Doctor had said that he had something called a Kekkai Genkai that gave him a heightened sensory ability, specifically it explained why everyone was covered in lines and had a strange flame in their stomach.

''Are you finished Alwe?'' Sarui came up and asked him.  
''Yes, Sarui-Onee-san'' he looked backed and smiled at her, he was excited for his first day at the academy and his first step n becoming a Shinobi.  
''Well you better hurry up and get going Class starts in 30 minutes'' she said smiling at the young boy, ''Yes Sarui-Onee-san I'll make you proud!'' the young boy shouted out before running off to the door.

''Good Luck!'' she called out after him as he dashed out of the door, she couldn't help but smile after the energetic boy. ''But I'm already proud.'' she said softly after the boy left.

Dashing through the streets the young boy made his way to the Academy, intent on getting there early.  
As he was running he let his concentration on his surroundings slip and plowed into someone whilst turning on a street corner.  
they both whent sprawling on the floor, he landed on top of whoever he just ran into.  
''Ahh!'' the person shouted, ''ughh...'' he mumbled as lay sprawled on top of the person.

Sitting up and getting off he looked over at whoever he had just bumped into noticing that they had a strong light blue color, that seemed to encompass a strong vibrant orange flame in their stomach. He was distracted from his observations when the person shouted angrily at him ''Hey what was that for!?''  
He hurriedly apologized ''Sorry,Sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!'' He seemed to have bumped into a young girl going by her voice.  
''I was in such a rush to get to the academy that I wasn't looking around, I'm sorry for bumping into you!'' he apologized again.

''Wait! Did you say you're going to the academy?'' the girl said completely ignoring 'or possibly forgetting' about the problem.  
''Umm, y-yeah it's my first d-day and I don't want to be late.'' he sweat dropped as he spoke.

''WOW! Me too!'' the girl jumped up and grabbed his hands startling the young boy, ''Oh, really?'' the boy asked whilst looking at the girl.  
''Yeah! It's my first day too!'' the girl said excitedly ''Do you want to go together?'' she asked.

Overcoming his initial surprise he smiled and nodded at the girl ''Sure! Hey, my names Alwe, what's yours?'' he asked.  
''Oh my names Naruko'' she said happily ''Now come on, let's go or we'll be late!'' she hurriedly grabbed his hand and rushed off towards the academy.

-  
Sarutobi smiled after Naruko, who was takingof with young Alwe in tow.  
He had been on his way to see Naruko before Class started in order to wish her good luck, but this was just as good.  
He was happy that the two had met, both were outcasts Naruko for what was inside her and Alwe for his lack of sight.  
He wondered if th-

''Look at that'' sneered a civilian standing somewhere down on the street ''He..the Demon made friends with a Cripple'' he spoke out to the man beside him, both snickered at the thought before walking off.

Sarutobi frowned, he disliked the words the villagers spoke but he was not one to force people into changing their views, and as long as they didn't hurt Naruko they could think whatever stupidity they wanted. He Shunshined away with the frown lingering on his face, he had buisness to attend to.

After being practically dragged to the academy by Naruko, Alwe looked a bit disheveled his somewhat unique attire a bit dusty.

He wore black pants which were open in the side to reveal a dark-gold colored partition underneath, it had pockets inn the front and back as well as just below the knee.  
Black socks with black Shinobi sandals and a light black shirt with kanji for 'Lost' above his heart.

Naruko was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with burnt-orange highlights.(Editing required)

They stood at the gate for a moment, a quick breath taken in childish anticipation, before rushing into the building, all smiles and laughs.  
They ended up with someone named Iruka as a teacher, he had a scar on his face and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail behind his head.

The first day was more of an introduction than anything else and ended with them both hopping out of class in excitement, Naruko saying that they should celebrate with Ramen and Alwe agreeing on the principle of free food.

''We have to go get Hokage-jiji so that he'll buy us ramen!'' Naruko spoke excitedly before taking off with Alwe in tow towards Hokage tower.

Sarutobi sneezed, he wondered if he should clean his office again..

-6 Year Timeskip of (I forget the Plot, I'll fill this in later)-

It was a rather quiet Morning in Konoha, Alwe got up as usual early in the morning, making himself a simple breakfest of eggs and bacon, but in a large enough portion for Four people.  
Then he walked out of his door and crossed the hall unlockng the apartment infront of him eith his spare key.  
''Naruko?'' he spoke softly in the room, she never reacted well to rude awakenings.  
'Still asleep, I see..' he quietly walked over beside her bed, he couldnt help but smile.

Naruko had been his first real friend in Konoha, the others always treated him strangely, but Naruko was always friendly, always smiling and always there for him whenhe needed her.  
''Hey, Naru wake up...Naru it's graduation day...come on don't make me drag you out of bed!'' he began poking Naruko's face in order to wake her up.

''Ughhhhh...whaaut?'' Naruko grumbled out ''NARUKO, IT'S GRADUATION DAY!'' he hollered close to her ear.  
''Eeeeehhh!'' she shot up slamming her forehead against his, sending him sprawling on the ground wincing ''Owww...''

''What was that for!?'' he questioned Naruko ''Ugghh..that was you're fault, you should wake me up with ramen.''  
He gave her a deadpan stare before standing back up and saying ''Right...anyway I made breakfast, get dressed or we are going to be late to our own graduation''

''Ohh! be right there!'' Naruko said happily as Alwe walked back towards his apartment, 'She probably just remembered about Graduation' he couldn't help but crack a smile at the Idea.

Naruko came bustling in as he sat down at the Table with the food ''I swear this time we are going to Ace that test!'' Naruko proudly said before she began gorging herself on food,'' We better, we can't repeat the test again'' Alwe said between bites ''this is our last chance to become ninja''.  
Naruko looked up and said ''Of course we will! And this time they'll all be blown away by my skills!'' Alwe just smiled at her 'I can't fail again I promised Sarui I would become a Shinobi and I won't fail her.' he was drawn out of his thoughts by a burp and Naruko saying ''Alright! Let's do this thing!'' 


End file.
